


An argument

by Greengem120



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Gen, just something I did a while ago and wanted to post here, see if u can spot the su ref lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greengem120/pseuds/Greengem120





	1. Chapter 1

It is twilight on Motunui, the curse that her daughter left to get help was beginning to darken the vegatation around the island. Sure they were still alive, but since Moana left, there have been no flowers despite the tropical weather, and instead it seems rotten buds take their place. There’s still enough food but Sina is becoming very worried.

She walks down to the shore where she spots Tui. She walks up to him and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder

Startled by the gesture he turns and sees his wife looking up at him worriedly

 

I’m alright Sina. I just wanted to take a walk" he says clearly lying

 

“Is that why you’re looking at the water the same way our daughter always has” Sina asks monotone. The stars are out, there are clouds but its quite clear where they’re at. The waves crash against the shore in a slow motion

“Tui-” Sina starts

“I know what you’re going to say! But I had every right to….I wasn’t going to burn the boats, I was just..he says loudly, *sighing in frustration* Mother wouldn’t have wanted that. I’m just…why’d this have to happen

“I’m not sure. But there’s a saying, pride comes before a fall Tui. You let your stubbornness get the best of you” Sina says

“Excuse me?? Sina you know I love Moana, I had only the best intentions” He yells

“That’s great, but at least I could see the error of my ways and allow her to go in order to help our people! Look around you! I’m not that spiritually inclined either Tui, but this can’t be some minor inconvenience. Our people will starve if she hadn’t left and all you care about is-is ur pride!!!” Sina says her eyebrows furrowed

“And you let her go??!!!” Tui asks with the must hurt and offended expression. “Sina, why didn’t you tell me? I’m her father”

“Because you’re too much of a hard head to listen to ANYONE! Even me sometimes! You may be her father, but I’M her mother, I’m not just going to be blinded by emotion instead of caring about her needs!” Sina says fuming

“Don't you think I know that?!! Don't you think I’m proud of her and care about what she needs as much as you. That I’m just as worried about her as you?? For all I know she could be…*he looks away eyes closed and puts a hand to his face* Sina, I don’t want to fight with you-”

“Yeah go ahead and turn away instead of talking about your feelings” she adds angrily

“That’s not what I’m saying!” He he fires back

“Then what ARE you saying?” Sina adds

“If- IF UR NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO ME…THEN JUST GO!” he says loudly with an expression as if he’s ready to cry. Sina is struck by his outburst and tears start to form. The two stare angrily at each other for a moment; then without either saying a word bitterly storm away. 

Upon walking back to the fale, SIna enters and stands against the doorway with her hand to her face as tears begin to fall. Wiping her face she notices Tui returning but he doesn't look at her as he heads for the Chief fale for the rest of the night.


	2. Reconciliation

It was a night of arguing, being too upset and angry to understand how her husband was feeling and vice versa. Sina was too hard on him, but she was upset. She didn’t expect to argue with him and for it to turn out this way. Sina loves her husband, but he can be so stubborn and even impulsive sometimes. Especially when the situation their island faces is only gonna cause more harm and he refuses to budge. She had to let Moana do what she could to help Motunui. Moana had said all she needed to do was “restore the heart” which as Sina remembers was part of a legend Gramma Tala once told her and believed was true. But she felt guilty for not speaking with her husband but thought it was the only option

 

Tui slept at the fale tele because he was too upset with his wife and felt that Sina wouldn’t listen to him on anything. He was also livid that she went behind his back and let Moana leave instead of at least telling him where she went. And HE’S the one who’s stubborn?? Its like she doesn’t even care or thinks that he doesn’t care about the blight, how he felt about their daughter putting herself in danger. This is affecting him just as much. He was too hard on Moana, this was a lot to process.

 

Tui was speaking with a few of the villagers, trying to reassure everyone that Moana should be back with help soon.

Sina, having ignored him most of the day approaches him from behind

“Dear” she says calmly. He turns around to face her with a startled expression. He excuses himself and they and walk down to the beach.

“Because, I never even thought to ask how you felt about any of this. *she closes her eyes* I’m sorry Tui, I just- *her voice begins to shake* and its as if ur feelings don’t matter because I deliberately let her go..*she puts her hand to her face as twara start forming*. Tui comes up beside her and puts his hand on her shoulder. “Sina-” he says gently

Sina stands near a dying tree, she doesn’t look at Tui, but the sand reflecting the sunlight

Stifling a sob “No wonder you think. I don’t care!!” she starts to sob as he pulls her into an embrace to console her

“No, no! Sina, this isn’t ur fault” Tui says trying to get her to look at him “Its my fault! I didn’t want to think of a solution I just wanted to be mad. I’M the one who should be sorry! You’re right, Sina I was being stupid and-”

“I DO NOT THINK YOU’RE STUPID” she says looking up at him through her tears

A pause

Tui doesn’t know what to say. He just wants to hold Sina and tell her he’s sorry that everything will be ok. That he realizes now why she had to, and that its taken a huge toll on her as well

 

“Sina, I’m sorry” he says gently caressing Sina’s face. She holds his hand to her

“Do you really think I’m not upset, and worried? I was..I was just trying to do the right thing”

“I know” he says assuringly. They both press their heads together. Tui can feel tears of his own as the two inhale and exhale.

When they pull apart, he sees that Sina is still distressed. But this time he smiles

“You want to know something nice tho?” He asks

Sina looks up “What?” She asks puzzled

“I’m here with you” he says smiling lovingly. Sina pushes away giggling at his attempt at romance “pfft. Be serious” she says

“Thats it. There’s my Sina!” Tui says lifting her up still smiling.

“Shh!! How many villagers are out here right now, ur embarrassing me!” Sina says looking around them. Both start giggling happily. Tui lifts her bridal style and spins her around to which Sina laughs. He playfully kisses her a few times making her smile. Sina lovingly wraps her arms around him and they both kiss

It was a night of arguing, being too upset and angry to understand how her husband was feeling and vice versa. Sina was too hard on him, but she was just upset. She didn’t expect to argue with him and for it to turn out this way. Sina loves her husband, but he can be so stubborn and even impulsive sometimes. Especially when the situation their island faces is only gonna cause more harm and he refuses to budge. She had to let Moana go and find a way to save Motunui. Moana said all she needed to do was “restore the heart” as Sina remembers was part of a legend Gramma Tala once told her and believed was true. She felt guilty for not speaking with her husband but felt it was the right thing to do and the only option

 

Tui slept at the fale tele because he was too upset with his wife and felt that Sina wouldn’t listen to him on anything. He was also livid that she went behind his back and let Moana leave instead of at least telling him where she went. And HE’S the one who’s stubborn?? Its like she doesn’t even care or thinks that he doesn’t care about the blight, how he felt about their daughter putting herself in danger. This is affecting him just as much. He was too hard on Moana, this was a lot to process.

 

Tui was speaking with a few of the villagers, trying to reassure everyone that Moana should be back with help soon.

Sina, having ignored him most of the day approaches him from behind

“Dear” she says calmly. He turns around to face her with a startled expression. He excuses himself and they and walk down to the beach.

“Because, I never even thought to ask how you felt about any of this. *she closes her eyes* I’m sorry Tui, I just- *her voice begins to shake* and its as if ur feelings don’t matter because I deliberately let her go..*she puts her hand to her face as twara start forming*. Tui comes up beside her and puts his hand on her shoulder. “Sina-” he says gently

Sina stands near a dying tree, she doesn’t look at Tui, but the sand reflecting the sunlight

Stifling a sob “No wonder you think. I don’t care!!” she starts to cry as he pulls her into an embrace to console her

“No, no! Sina, this isn’t ur fault” Tui says trying to get her to look at him “Its my fault! I didn’t want to think of a solution I just wanted to be mad. I’M the one who should be sorry! You’re right, Sina I was being stupid and-”

“I DO NOT THINK YOU’RE STUPID” she says looking up at him through her tears

A pause

Tui doesn’t know what to say. He just wants to hold Sina and tell her he’s sorry, that everything will be ok. That he realizes now why she had to, and that its taken a huge toll on her as well. 

 

“Sina, I’m sorry” he says gently caressing Sina’s face. She holds his hand to her

“Do you really think I’m not upset, and worried? I was..I was just trying to do the right thing”

“I know” he says assuringly. They both press their heads together. Tui can feel tears of his own as the two inhale and exhale.

When they pull apart, he sees that Sina is still distressed. But this time he smiles

“You want to know something nice tho?” He asks

Sina looks up “What?” She asks puzzled

“I’m here with you” he says smiling lovingly. Sina pushes away giggling at his attempt at romance “pfft. Be serious” she says

“Thats it. There’s my Sina!” Tui says lifting her up still smiling.

“Shh!! How many villagers are out here right now, ur embarrassing me!” Sina says looking around them. Both start giggling happily. Tui lifts her bridal style and spins her around to which Sina laughs. He playfully kisses her a few times making her smile. Sina lovingly wraps her arms around him and they both kiss


End file.
